winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amelia Echo
Princess Amelia is the lost Princess of Mantra, she was once believed to be princess of Melody. She is the Fairy of Music & Sound as well as Warrior-Fairy of Mantra and a graduate from Alfea college for fairies. Amelia is also a member & founder of the Fairix Circle. Personality Amelia is a kind person and considered the Voice the Circle. She believes that if Thomas and Clara made friends with each other then the Magic Dimension would be a better place, (Just like Cordelia does). She is a confident leader and isn't affriad to take charge. Series Background Amelia went to school with April Dragoness and they showed Thomas Carlson about his powers. She temporarily lost her powers and Thomas formed the new Fairix Circle, he, Cordelia Sanderson, Clara Goldmelt and Sophie White gave Amelia the heart of Melody and it restored her magic. Season 1 Coming Soon... Season 3 Coming Soon... Season 4 Coming Soon... Season 5 Coming Soon... Season 6 Coming Soon... Season 7 Coming Soon... Powers Fairix *Sound of Fairix *Speaker Sound *Musical Bounce Charmix *Boom Bounce *Music's Tune *Disco Ball *Sound of Charmix Enchantix *Enchantix Musical Sound *Sound of Enchantix *Musical Slicer *Sound Wave Believix *Sound of Believix *Songs of the Heart *Vortex of Notes *Boomburst Sophix *Voice of Nature *Sound of Sophix Lovix *Freezing Tunes *Sound of Lovix Aquatix *Aquatic Lungs *Sound of Aquatix *Sonic Boom Harmonix *Vicious Music *Sound of Harmonix Sirenix *Sound of Sirenix *Vibration Kick *MegaBoomburst *SteroSound Realmix *Sound of Realmix *Vortex of Mantra *Melody & Mantra Unite *Vibrating Metal (Convergence with Clara) *Mantra Music Trivia *Some people were confused about why Amelia gaining the Heart of Melody didn't activate Realmix for her, however, Amelia is actually from the Realm of Mantra **Her spell "Melody & Mantra Unite" is the mix of the two hearts and Amelia's most powerful spell of all as it unites two related Realms Appearance Civillian Amelia has light brown, waist length hair in pigtails. She wears a purple t-shirt and red three-quater pants. Fairix/Charmix Amelia's hair goes down to her knees and two orbs of her hair are on the top of her head. Her outfit is different shades of purple, a shirt skirt high heeled boots and a t-shirt. Enchantix Her hair is in a Pigtails again and still brown, her wings are purle and in three's on each side, she wears and long light purple skirt and a vest top. She wears the traditional winx foot wear aswell. Believix Her hair is still brown with hair going down and with some in pigtails, she has two wings on each side, two huge and two small. She re-gains her three quarter pants, this time purple, and t-shirt, and light pink gloves. She now has short boots and they're blue with light pink leg warmers. Sophix Just her believix form with somethings now green. Lovix Just her Believix form with somethings now blue. Aquatix Her tail and top are different shades of purple and pink. Her hair is in a very long brown ponytail with blonde streaks. Harmonix TBA Sirenix TBA Gallery Cordelia Civilian.png|Junior Civillian 2. Amelia Senior.png|Senior Civillian Amelia Winx Charmix.png|Fairix/Charmix Form Amelia Enchantix.png|Enchantix Form Amelia Believix.png|Believix Form Amelia Sophix.png|Amelia Sophix Amelia Lovix.png|Amelia Lovix 7. Amelia Oceanix.png|Oceanix Form 8. Amelia Harmonix.png|Harmonix Form Amelia Sirenix.png|Sirenix Form Amelia Sirenix Infinite Ocean.png|Infinite Ocean Form 12. Amelia Specialix.png|Specialix Form 13. Amelia Aspirix.png|Aspirix Form 14. Amelia Realmix.png|Realmix Form Amelia's Ball Gown.png|Ball Gown Tune, Selkie of Notes.png|Lemney Amelia's Sirenix Guardian.png|Amelia's Guardian of Sirenix Videos Category:Fan made fairy Category:Fairix Category:Royalty Category:Music Category:Fairy Category:Altwiggys Category:Female Characters Category:Characters